


Be Your Savior

by obsessed_writer_things



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_writer_things/pseuds/obsessed_writer_things
Summary: A movie night with Saeyoung doesn't mean anything if it doesn't include loads of cuddles and cheesy lines during and after the flick. Even if it is an action movie.





	Be Your Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr original post~
> 
> This one I had whipped up during Self-Insert Week that happened a couple months ago on the site. Just a short little fluffy post with the dorky hacker. <3

“No, not that one.”

“Well, which one is it, then?”

I heaved a sigh, glancing over my shoulder at the red head who hung off the couch upside down. Saeyoung always acted like a total child. Even picking a movie with him is the hardest thing in the world. Sometimes I wonder if it’s even worth it, but then I remember how cuddly he gets during these movie nights. It’s all worth it then.

“Sae, come on. Help me out here,” I whined.

“Okay, okay. Just pick one. I promise I won’t complain.”

Raising my eyebrows, I stared at him for the longest time to make sure he was serious. I didn’t believe that he wouldn’t complain. The grin on his face completed that assumption. After some careful debate, I picked a movie at random which ended up being an action movie. One of Saeyoung’s favorites.

He flipped over, sitting on the couch correctly as I popped the DVD in. He grabbed a blanket, throwing it over himself and pulling his jacket off. I was a little surprised, but happy to see him getting comfortable. And I could see his arms perfectly with that tank top he wore.

Licking my bottom lip, I pushed off the floor and walked over to the couch. Before I could sit down, I felt his hand on my wrist yanking me down. I yelped, feeling his arms wrap around me and pull me underneath the blanket. Saeyoung pulled me into his lap, kissing my cheek as the beginning credits started to roll.

“I love you, princess,” He whispered into my ear.

“I love you too.”

I giggled, rolling my eyes as he squeezed me harder. The movie was so familiar that the two of us knew exactly how it would begin and end. Saeyoung knew all of the words, sometimes acting out scenes and making me laugh. He kept me in his lap, arms tightly would around my shoulders. He didn’t let me leave. Not for a single second.

Even when I had to make trips to the bathroom he complained and muttered that I’d miss the good parts. Which was impossible since I knew everything about the movie.

I plopped back onto the couch, a bowl of popcorn in my hands. Saeyoung had shifted to the arm of the couch, his chin in the palm of his hand. He looked sad and lonely. But once he smelled the buttery popcorn and the crunch as I ate one, he was immediately forcing me back into his lap. His hand went into the bowl, scooping up a few pieces and munching on them.

Rolling my eyes, I settled my back against his chest and focused my attention on the movie. With the mixture of explosions on screen and the munching from Saeyoung in my ear, there wasn’t a shortage of noise. But it was a noise that made me smile. I loved it all. It may have been annoying, but it was an annoyance I never wanted to live without.

“I can’t believe he was evil the whole time,” Saeyoung mumbled, taking a swig of Dr. Pepper.

“Babe, you’ve literally seen this movie a thousand times.”

“Yeah, and I forget every time!”

I laughed, softly hitting his chest and calling him a dork.

The ending came around, screen going black after the main guy finally kissed the girl. I’d seen it plenty of times, and so has my lover beside me, but that didn’t make it any more impactful. It was a good movie. I couldn’t lie about that. Saeyoung always had a way of picking great movies that I fall in love with, even if it isn’t the genre I’m used to. His excitement for it alone makes me want to indulge in it.

Saeyoung wiped away invisible tears, sniffling as the credits began to roll. I giggled, rolling my eyes. “It’s just beautiful,” He said. Shaking my head, I started to stand up to change out the movie when his hands gripped tighter around me. I raised an eyebrow, looking up and feeling his lips press roughly against mine.

“Am I your damsel in distress?” I asked with a smug smirk.

“Hmm... I don’t think so because I think it’s you who’s saved me.”

“Sae…”

My face softened, hearing the genuine tone of his voice. He smiled, shifting my hair from my face a bit to get a good look at my eyes. His forehead gently pressed against my own, hands squeezing my hips affectionately. Hearing those words from him was heartwarming. A little cheesy, but mainly just sweet and thoughtful.

“Does that make me your damsel in distress then?” He asked, smirking playfully.

“I guess it does. I’ll be your knight and shining armor any day.”

“Oh, you’re so sweet. You make my heart skip a beat,” He said, but his smile widened immediately after, “Hey! That rhymed!”

I giggled again, shaking my head at his goofy nature. It was one of the things I loved about him. But he had a serious side to him too. This wasn’t all of him, and it definitely wasn’t a big part of him either. Saeyoung was complicated, but I was completely okay with that. I was prepared to deal with his baggage, just like he was for mine.

He began pecking my lips once again, whispering softly about how special I was to him. Every word that left his lips was sweeter than the last. His voice was like silk, wrapping me up and covering me with warmth. My eyes never left his own, looking deeper and deeper into his soul.

“All along I tried to be your savior,” He said, hand cupping the side of my face as his thumb brushed across it, “But I had no idea that you’d be mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again!
> 
> To keep up to date or to see more, check out my tumblr: obsessed-writer-things


End file.
